The Third Wesker: Umbrellas Super Soldier
by parkour666
Summary: Jason Grey was born to a wealthy military family. Comeing from a long family history of service. It was deemed that Jason would follow the same path of his father.As soon as he could walk his father trained him to be a soldier. For hus first ten years of his he only knew his father as a merely drill sergeants. One night Jason was taken by Umbrella. Being placed in the W-project.


Rebirth

It was 0600 hours that day. A young blonde haired boy made his way through the woods his feets stomping through the mud that had form the night before. It had rained making the air smell muggy and the ground wet creating a sloshy like surface. The boy sped past trees as he carried a colt 1911 in his hand shooting at the metal targets as he passed by them. The sound of a bang could ve heard periodically through the woods. The shots seng birds flying from there trees and the wild life in s frenzy. Bunnies dashed away,Wolfs looked in the direction of the shot with guarded looks,Bears looked up from the riverside ceasing there daily catch for fish. The bullets either hit what would be a major artery on the human body. Or the neck. Only once in awhile did the boy land a accurate headshot. When he finally made it to a open area he saw a makeshift dummy enemy behind what was supposed to be a hostage that was spray painted blue. The boy slid to a stop mere seconds felt like it past as he raised the Colt 1911 and squeezed the trigger finger. The bullet inside the chamber exploding out of the barrel. The shell casing falling back as the bullet ripped through the air traveling faster than the eye could follow. The bullet grazed the hostages cheek but landed in the dummy's eye. The boy panted as he had reached the obstacle course without stopping. It was the first time he had ran it without stopping. He stood there as the shot rang out and echoed through the woods. Silence fell soon after the echo subsided. The boys face unemotional but calm. They were not the eyes of a innocent child. But the eyes of a trained killer. Be stared at his progress his shortness of breath subsiding. He lowered his pistol to his side holstering it. A small belt holding the holster. The holster was wider than the boy. He stared at it for another minute before he spotted the glint from what could only be a sniper scope to him. The sun's rays reflecting off of it. His eyes widened betraying his calm demeanor as he ducked his head a shot ringing out from the tree line. A bullet hitting the tree where his head was just at. The boy laid prone behind the cover of sandbags. His knowledge of what to do in this situation going through his brain. Soon his body reacted on its own,crawling behind the small wall of sandbags he made sure none of his body could be seen by his attacker. As he reached the end of the sandbags he held up a makeshift decoy that had the purpose of drawing a snipers fire. Said fire was supposed to determine the snipers position. As quickly as he raised it up it was shot out of his small hands. The force of the bullet making it impossible for him to have held onto it. He took out a hand held mirror and pointed it a little ways out of the sandbag cover. He was able to see the location of his attacker before the mirror was shot and broken too. As soon as he heard the shot he darted for the next makeshift cover. Determining that the weapon his attacker was using was indeed a long range rifle. One of the semi automatic class,it would take a skilled sniper only three seconds to cock back the trigger and three more to aim through the scope properly. He used those six precious seconds to dive towards his next piece of cover. He followed the same routine until he made his way towards the snipers blind spot. Slowly walking up behind his attacker with a KA BAR 1217 combat knife out of his holster putting his small arms around the man's neck and pressing the blade to the man's throat, pressing hard on it drawing a small amount of blood.

"Where are your friends?"

The boy asked coldly his voice devoid of all emotion.

The attacker coward in fear almost.

"I-am the only one..let me g-go please"

He said panicking a little almost to the point of hyperventilation. The boys blade faltered for a second and the attacker formed a dark smirk on his face. He headbutted the child in the nose softening his grip on him. The boy stumbled back and the attacker got up automatically on the defensive, the boy yelling a warrior's cry as he charged at the man with a flurry of kicks and slashes. A couple cutting the man shirt but he dodged and parried most of them. Catching the boys wrist in his hand he swept his footing from under him. A swift underhand kick to his legs made the boy fall on his face. The man out his knee making him fall on his face. The attacker chuckled a sincere one. He took off his mask revealing similar features to the boy. He took his foot off of his back and stood up.

"You would of had me there son if you didn't hesitate. Remember if you give your enemy a chance..."

The father was about to say before the son interrupted him. He facial features looked like he had heard what his father was about to say more than a few times.

"They'll kill you without a second though. Use every weakness to you advantage. I know i know."

He replied in a very bored and impatient voice. Now normally the boy wouldn't do something like this. But he was frustrated at his own mistake. And did not want to hear another lecture. The fathers facial expressions looked very angry at that moment. The father sending vicious palm strikes to.the son's chest shoulders finishing off with a upper palm strike to the chin sending the boy off his feet and onto the ground hard. He laid there his whole body in pain.

"Jason when i tell you something you will listen! No matter how many times i say it!"

The father replied similar to a sergeant scolding a soldier. Jason's whole body hurt from his father's palm strikes. He had dropped his knife a little ways near him. A red started to seep into his vision and he picked it up as his father was walking away. He clenched it and ran towards him his little footsteps thumping through the glass. He stabbed the knife in his father's leg as he was turning around towards the noise. He used the knife as stepping stool to climb on top of his shoulders. The knife cutting deeper into his calf. his little hands balled up into fists and he began to pummel his father as he fell to the ground. He beat him with the same speed and swiftness as his father had done to him. Jason didn't stop until those little knuckles of his where red with the blood of his father. His father was still alive but he had been beaten good. Jason ripped the knife out of his father's leg and wiped it on his green camouflage shirt. He walked back to there house. Jason held heavy resentment for his father ever since he could remember. In fact he didn't think of him as his father only as his commander,sergeant and major all in one. As he walked out of the forest knife in hand a place where he was supposed to call home. It was a white mansion with hedged that where expertly trimmed into interesting shapes and assortments. There were hedge trimmers and flower gardeners that tended to the flowers and garden. They where always there from sun up till sun down. He didn't know why they came back to this place everyday as his father never explained anything other than what he needed to know once he became old enough to serve in the armed forces. He walked up the marble stairs and rang the doorbell barely reaching it at his height. It was a few minutes before a butler came in opened the door.

"Good evening master Jason please come in"

The butler responded in a professionally recited manner. Moving out of the way so the young Jason could get inside. Jason walked up the winding stairs to the second floor of the mansion. He went straight for his room passing by the butler and maids who usually resided in the mansion. They all gave him pity filled smiles as he walked by feeling bad that he was the son of former general. Jason didn't look back at them, he didn't need there pity, or didn't want it for that matter. He accepted his fate as it simply was. He would wait for his father to come back home and deliver him the same beating he had gave him. In the life he was going to live it was a eye for an eye. And in this case it was a beating for a beating. His father wasn't one to let go of things lightly. And nor would he let this go. Jason stripped out of his muddy camo uniform once he was in his room and the door was closed. He went to his personal bathroom. It was a lavish one with golden tiles and greek god like designs on the tiles and walls. He turned on the water and stepped in washing the grime and dirt away from that morning. He closed his eyes and let the water hit him. Once he was all clean he dried off and went to his walk in closet. He put on a green-t-shirt and green shorts. He went to his bed that was also green. He laid his head under his pillow and put his hand under his pillow hand on a Walther PPK 7.65mm pistol. Just incase his dad would barge into his room he would at least have a fighting chance. His eyes slowly closed and did not open until later that night when he could here the crash of his door. Thinking it was his father coming to get him back he instantly opened his eyes and aimed the PPK 7.65mm pistol at the door seeing a man dressed in all military black fall onto his floor. The man wore a helmet and a gas mask. Jason knew he clearly wasn't his father so he shot the man in the chest twice. He got out of bed his other hand going for his swedish knife eyes on the door. He saw his father hobble into the room he fell onto the ground once he came into his sight. Jason's blue eyes widened and all his training was quickly forgotten as he went over to his father. He looked down at him.

"F-father?"

He asked worriedly looking into his eyes seeing that he had a tired look on his face. He was sure he had sustained a wound of some kind due to his ragged breathing.

"R-run"

He said with a long sigh at the end as his eyes stailed and the life drained out of them. Jason looked at his father's now lifeless body shocked. Tears came to his eyes. A foreign feeling to him,as the tears silently stained his cheeks. He heard boots clunk down the hall near his room. He didn't care though he was still in shock over his father's death. The men in black military cloths and gas masks glanced at there dead comrade then at their target. They walked up to Jason and his father slowly. There guns where drawn as they didn't want to end up like there friend on the floor. The man taking lead in front of the group of men put his hand on the boys shoulder roughly. Jason who still had his swedish knife and his PPK 7.65mm in hand violently turned to the hand that had disturbed his mourning. He stabbed the man in his knee causing him bellow out a muffled cry of agony. Before he was shot in the face. A flash from the PPK lighting up the room. Then another and another as Jason shot at the rest of black clad attackers. All of them fell back on the ground moaning in pain from there bullet wounds. One of them fell back on the wall a bullet in his shoulder. He held the wound as his back hit the wall. The only sound now was the sound of Jason's light sobs. The attacker upholstered his M1911A1 with his good arm and aimed it at the boy's shoulder shaking as he did it. His morals where telling him not to shoot but the voice coming from his ear piece was yelling at him to take the shot. Ao he did. The flash of his M1911A1 lit up the room and the boy fell back. Jason held his arm looking up at his ceiling with eyes that looked dead. The wounded attacker who shot him holstered his Pistol and took out a syringe from his ammo pouch. He uncapped it and walked to Jason falling on his knees and plunging the syringe into his neck. Jason's eyes slowly closed as the syringe was plunged into his neck. The man used his good arm to press his earpiece.

"Base command this is Phantom the target has been subdued but me and my team have gained moderate injuries and two losses. Please send a immediate extraction. Over."

That was the last thing Jason heard as his eyelids slowly fell.


End file.
